The Disappearance of Many Smashers
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: The disappearence of many of the smashers, caused by the dark purple creatures, cursens.
1. Day 1

Hi! here is my first chapter of meh story, anyways... I don't own Super Smash Bros brawl, the only stuff I own is my creature (cursens) and my oc (Ellen Wendlez) Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

><p>It was a normal, beautiful night, Toon Link and Lucas were throwing a bomb to eachother until it exploded. Wolf howls right after the explosion and listens to Toon Link and Lucas screaming. Wolf walks over to a tree and sits next to it.<p>

"Play time's over kids."

As Toon Link and Lucas were running, they fall into a deep hole and land on a dark purple monster with completely white eyes and black horns on its head. Toon Link and Lucas looked at the monster, wondering what it was. They both got up and backed away from the monster.

"What is that creature?" The monster glared at Toon Link and Lucas as he was getting up.

"I am a cursen." He slowly walks over to Toon Link and Lucas and attacks them by scratching them with his huge claws. Lucas and Toon Link screamed in pain and passed out. About a half an hour later, both of the boys were stiff. About two hours later, Wolf sees the deep hole and looks down and jumps in. He looks around and sees Lucas and Toon Link dead. Two cursens appear behind Wolf and try to grab him, but Wolf slaughered them with his fierce claws. Wolf growls and hears several cursens running away when they heard the growl. Wolf carefully gets out of the deep hole and walks over to the smash mansion, and sees over hundreds of cursens surrounding the mansion as several others try to destroy the mansion.

"What the heck are these stupid, pathetic, purple moldballs, where did they come from, and why the heck are they all trying to destroy this smash mansion?" Wolf mummered. The cursens glare at Wolf, and then Pit and Ike jump threw the window. Pit flies up and shoots the cursens with his bow and Ike throws his sword in the air, grabs it, then falls with the sword and lets it hit about thirty cursens. The remaining cursens that are surrounding and destroying the smash mansion start running away, but Wolf, Pit, and Ike slaugher the rest of the cursens with their most powerful, smashing moves. Wolf, Pit, and Ike walk into the smash mansion and go to bed. When it was about midnight, over a thousand cursens were outside of the smash mansion, trying to destroy it. Ten cursens sneak into the smash mansion and look for any smashers. Three cursens go into a room and sees Ike sleeping with a chicken leg in his hand. One of the cursens walks over to Ike and tries to knock the chicken leg out of Ike's hand but Ike snaps awake. He grabs his sword and slices the three cursen's heads off. Ike walks out of the room and rubs his eyes with his free hand, trying to wake up.

"Why do I hear a bunch of cracks-" Ike stops and looks out of a window and sees many cursens trying to destroy the smash mansion. Link runs past Ike, screaming like a girl as his sword and shield is missing. Wolf and Pit snap awake to Link's scream, they walk out of the rooms, and they see seven cursens in the smash mansion. One of the cursens has Link's sword and shield and attempts to attack Pit, but Pit dodges and steals Link's sword and stabs the cursen through the heart with the sword. The cursen screams, falls, and eventually dies. Wolf grabs Link's shield, then Pit and Wolf walk over to Link and gives him his sword and shield.

"Thank you guys. One problem, how are we going to kill all of theese creatures, we're outnumbered! There's no way we can kill all of those cursens." Link whined. Suddenly, alot of cursens start screaming and falling down. About a half an hour later, all the cursens were dead. A strong looking girl with short brown hair, deep blue eyes and red armor with white armored gloves and boots walks into the smash mansion. She puts her blasters away and sees Wolf, Ike, Pit, and Link.

"Are you guys ok?" The girl said, looking worried. Wolf, Ike, Pit, and Link glances at the girl, and looks puzzled.

"Who are you?" Link said. Shortly, he looks out the window and looks at all the dead cursens.

"...My name is Ellen, Ellen Wendlez." She looks at the four boys. "So who are you boys?"

"Well I'm Wolf, the blue haired dude is Ike, angel boy is Pit, and the boy that dresses like a girl is Link"

"Hey! I don't dress like a girl, I'm wearing a tunic, so that's proof that I'm manly." Ellen starts chuckling until Link glares at her.

"What? Can't I have a laugh?" Link sighs and glares at Wolf. Shortly, Many cursens start appearing.

"Do you know what these purple moldballs are, and do you have any idea why they're here?"

"Less talk, more kill!" Ellen snapped. Link, Wolf, Pit, Ike, and Ellen start doing everything they can to stop the cursens from destroying the smash mansion. About fifteen minutes later, all of the cursens were dead.

"If you have any idea, can you please give us some information about those moldballs?"

"Those creatures are called cursens, they are related to the demonic creatures from Hell. A long time ago, before a demon was born, their DNA got contaminated with a type of dark-powered cells. When this so-called-demon was born, they're skin turned out to be dark purple, their eyes were completely white, and their horns were black. Eventually, more of those dark purple creatures were around, their claws became very dangerous. If they scratch you hard enough, it is possible for the victum to turn into a cursen, either that or you can easily die since their claws can be so fierce." Ellen glances at a dead cursen then glances at the four boys.

"Did you understand what I just said-" A cursen drops from the cieling and tackles Ellen. Ike stabs the cursen with his sword and watches the cursen screech like a wild animal as it dies.

"Are you Okay?" Ike puts his hand out towards Ellen.

"Yeah, thanks for killing that cursen." She grabs Ike's hand and gets up.

"You're welcome."

_to be continued..._


	2. Day 2

It was about ten o'clock A.M, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Link, and Ellen were outside in a forest, away from the smash mansion. Link looked bored, and saw a cursen next to Falco and he attempts to throw the boomerang at the cursen, but it hits Falco instead.

"Hey! Watch who you're attacking you little brat!"

"Dude, there's a cursen behind you!"

"There's a what behind me?" Falco looks around then sees a cursen next to him. he pulls out his blaster and shoots at the cursen repeatedly until the cursen falls. Many cursens were hiding in trees, waiting for someone to go very close to a tree, and look down and attack. Falco looks up, hearing movement, and sees a few of dark purple hands. He points his blaster at the cursens hands, and shoots them one-by-one. Many cursens screech when they got hit by Falco's blaster. One of the cursens fall and glances at Falco. he starts to get up, but Falco starts shooting him until he falls.

"I think whatever those purple things are, they're hiding in trees. I think it's best to get out of here if we want to live." Falco looks up again to see if there's any cursens hands showing. One cursen jumps out of a tall tree and lands on Falco. He tries to claw Falco, but right before he claws Falco, Link throws a bomb at the cursen. As the bomb explodes, the cursen screams in pain. Link throws a bomb at the cursen two more times, the cursen slowly falls down and curls up like a dying animal. Falco was completely shocked, after watching the cursen fall from three bomb hits, his eyes were completely widen. Link starts throwing bombs into random trees. As the bombs explode, all the cursens hiding in the trees, screams in panic, some cursens falls from the trees and die, other cursens jump out of theFalco was completely shocked, after watching the cursen fall from three bomb hits, his eyes were completely widen. Link starts throwing bombs into random trees. As the bombs explode, all the cursens hiding in the trees, screams in panic, some cursens falls from the trees and die, trees as quickly as they can, and run away as fast as they can. A tree falls starts falling in Ike's direction, Ellen pushes Ike intensly away from the falling tree, they both fall and land on the ground next to eachother, and the tree falls right next to them. Ike's eyes were widen then blushes when he notices he's next to Ellen.

"Whoa...that was close, thanks for saving me from that tree."

"You're welcome."

"Ok, so what are these dark purple thingies?"

"Those creatures are called cursens, they're related to demonic creatures."

"Ok, now how do I say this without freaking out, there's an army of them coming our way, and there's only six of us. how are we going to kill all of those cursens, should we just run away or fight them?" Falco started to look nervous and watches as the army moves closer. When the army gets very close to the six guys, a dark angel and a phoenix flies right through the army of cursens, killing almost all the cursens at once.

"I hope you have fun in Hell, demented purple creatures!" The dark angel Yelled. The Phoenix and the dark angel flies right through the rest of the cursens and they all fall like they got hit by sleeping spells. Wolf, Ike, Falco, and Link's jaws drop at the phoenix and dark angel and Pit looked at the dark angel and was too shock to talk. The phoenix turns back into her normal form. The dark angel and the goth land onto the ground with their feet.

"Who are you girls?"

"I'm Rin."

"I'm Dark."

"Ok... so the silver-haired goth, good lookin' girl is Rin, and the other good lookin' girl whose a dark angel's name is dark... am I correct?" Link said in a ignorent way. Dark and Rin ignored Link as Link starts trying to ask them stupid questions.

"Hi Dark." Pit walks over to Dark and kicks a dead cursen away from her. "I hate these stupid creatures."

"Same here." All of a sudden, a screaming is heard and a red head, being chased by ten cursens, runs past the eight guys.

"GAH! GET THESE THINGS AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" A prince jumps out of a tall tree and uses his encounter move, and attacks seven cursens. The red head runs over to the three cursens, unsheathes his sword, and attacks the three cursens. The red head and the prince looks over to the eight guys.

"Hi everyone, my name is Roy, and this is my best friend, Marth!" Roy waves hi to the eight guys. All of a sudden pitchblack clouds appear and it starts to get windy. The spirit of Toon Link's and Lucas's voices are heard.

"Watch out, the creatures will get someone, you may be next..." The voices faded away and the pitchblack clouds disappear, but the wind is getting stronger. Falco and Link don't believe they'll get either of them. A small group of five cursens, which looked very muscular, runs over to Link and Falco and punches them to the ground. Link and Falco screamed in pain and the cursens claw Link and Falco until they were dead. Ellen's eyes widen as she pulls out her blasters to shoot the cursens. The five strong cursens didn't notice Ellen and walks over to Pit and tries to punch him, but Pit was fortunete enough to fly into the air quickly. The cursens growled and they picked up a huge rock and throws it at Pit. Unfortenetly, it hits Pit, and he falls to the ground, unconsious. The cursens walked over to the unconsious angel, but Dark knocks out the five cursens at once with a baseball bat she found next to a huge rock.

"No one's going to hurt Pit!" Ellen looks around and sees a see's a laptop laying next to a tree. She looks up the sky and notices that dark clouds were forming. The wind started getting very strong to the point where trees could break. Ellen runs over to the laptop and picks it up as the tree breaks and starts falling towards her. She quickly dodges barely misses getting hit by the tree.

"Oh my god, Ellen! What were you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Ike snapped. Ellen was completely silent, Pit starts waking up and looks around.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, I'll be back..." Ellen runs off with the laptop and jumps into the deep hole. She turns on the laptop and looks for any recent news about the cursens.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I think this chappie isn't as long as the first one, anyways...<p>

Rin - Blackhunter0's OC

Dark - WhiteFangWolf's OC

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chappie. )


	3. Day 3

"Oh my god... The cursens have destroyed many villages already. This is not good, at all." Ellen had a very worried expression as she continues reading more information on the news with her laptop. "They also killed over thousands of villagers." She hears a cursen falling towards her and she tightly holds the laptop close to her and intensly dodges. The cursen lands onto the ground in front of Ellen and the laptop. He slowly walks over to Ellen and breaks the armor on her right arm. Ellen punches the cursen harsh enough to make him fall to the ground. She quickly gets up and gets out of the deep hole. As she gets out of the deep hole her arm gets caught on a tree branch. She yanks it out and blood starts dripping from her arm then she gets out of the deep hole and runs into Ike.

"Oh hey Ellen- Oh my god, what happened? Why is your arm bleeding, are you okay?"

"Relax Ike, a tree branch just got my arm."

"What happened to the armor on your arm?"

"A cursen broke it off, don't worry though, I'll be fine." Pit and Wolf walks over to Ike and Ellen and they all start chatting about cursens. A group of cursens walks over to the four guys and attempts to attack them. Pit shoots arrows at one of the cursens repeatedly, but it has no effect on him. Wolf runs over to the cursen Pit was attacking and bites his arm intensly. The cursen screams at the top of his lungs and the rest of the cursens form a circle around Wolf. They all walk closer to Wolf and they start evily smiling. Suddenly, a white Wolf with black hair runs over to the cursen knocks half of them down. Wolf knocks the other half of the cursens and both Wolf and the white wolf kill the cursens. Ellen looks at the white wolf and looks puzzled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fang McShane, do you know what time it is right now?"

"It is about... five-thirty P.M." Suddenly, Ellen hears fighting going on. She runs closer to the sound of fighting and sees Dark, Rin, Marth, and Roy fighting against millions of cursens.

"GUYS, JUST RUN AWAY, FIGHTING IS NOT GOING TO HELP, YOUR JUST GOING TO WASTE YOUR ENERGY!" Ellen yelled. Roy gave Ellen an expression as if She was crazy. Roy, Marth, Rin, and Dark stop fighting and take off, but Roy gets tackled by two cursens. Ellen runs over to the two cursens and pushes them off of Roy, then she grabs Roy's hand and yanks him up and runs off. She and Roy run into a dead forest and then they run into an edge. Ike, Pit, Fang, Rin, Marth, and Wolf were all watching a sunset at the edge of the forest. Ellen lets go of Roy's hand and glances at everyone.

"Oh, thank goddess all of you guys are okay." Roy starts chuckling at Ellen, but then he stops when Ellen starts glaring at him. Ellen walks over to Ike and sits next to him and watches the sunset. A yellow mouse looking creature and a bounty hunter break through one tree and it lands right behind the eight guys. Roy flinches and looks behind and sees the bounty hunter and the yellow-mouse looking creature.

"Hey look, it's Samus with her pet, Pikachu. I hope it doesn't electricute me like last time. Are you and Pika okay?" Samus takes off her helmet and shakes her head as her long, blonde hair moves around. Roy starts staring at Samus right after she shakes her head.

"Pikachu and I are fine, but why are you staring at me?" Roy quickly looks away and looks at a small rock then picks it up and throws it off the edge. Samus looks around and noticed how peaceful it was at the edge of the forest.

"You know, I think this'll be a good place to sleep tonight, I mean none of the cursens should find us... I hope. Should Someone take turns watching for any cursens?" Roy suggested.

"How about me?" a familar voice said.

"hey, looks like Sheik is joining the party, dang you look banged up. You got some blood on your arms, so are you sure you wanna watch through the night?"

"I'll be fine, and I'll do it."

"You're such a good person Sheik." Roy sees a laptop then grabs it. Ellen looks behind and sees Roy with the laptop.

"What are you doing with that laptop?"

"Oh, I wanted to see anything if there was something about these stupid cursen thingies. I'm going to look up some info on this stuff." Roy turns on the laptop and goes onto the internet and starts researching on cursens.

"Whoa, I just found some info about these stupid creatures. The reason why they've gone so evil is because of this new ruler named, Lilinia. She happens to be a very powerful, princess-like girl. The very weird thing about this Lilinia girl is that she is not a cursen. She has blonde, strait hair, and she's got paleish humanish skin. She doesn't look like she's so powerful, but I don't know. Here's the picture if you want to see what she looks like." Roy turns the laptop over and shows everyone the picture of Lilinia.

"She looks pathetic." Rin said.

"She looks so powerful." Dark said in a sarcastic way. A cursen jumps onto a tree then jumps off the tree and lands on Dark. Pit runs over to the cursen and uses his bow to kill the cursen.

"Oh my gosh, Dark are you alright?"

"I'm fine. These retarded creatures are nothing but trouble. I just hope they leave us alone soon."

"Same here, I think we should get some rest before a cursen comes"

"Right." Everyone, except Sheik, whose watching for any cursens, lays down and takes a rest. They fall deep asleep.

* * *

><p>Hello guys! Ok so this chappie was longer, and hopefully it's starting to get kinda epic. Also...<p>

Lilinia- xLinkk's OC

Fang- SSBBrulez's OC

OC summits are now closed

**Dead: 4**


	4. Day 4

It was almost midnight, and Sheik started to doze off. She started hearing footsteps and looked around. Three cursens walks over to the guys that are sleeping and Sheik jumps off the tree and kills the three cursens. She quickly wakes everyone up and tells them that there's more cursens coming.

"Can't they just freakin' leave us alone? Can't we just get a break? God, I hate these cursens so much!" Dark snapped. About fifty cursens stomp over the the edge of the forest. Pit started to panic, thinking he was not going to make it. An old looking dude that carries a bunch of weapons throws explosive devices at the cursens. Over half of the cursens explode, then a blue hedgehog runs past the rest of the cursens which distracts them. A fox with a red scarf pulls out his blaster and shoots at one of the cursens. The cursen falls and curls up like a ball then dies. About an hour later, all the cursens were dead. A muscular looking guy with a red helmet runs into Ike.

"Hello!"

"Hey, Captain Falcon, hi snake, hi Fox, hi Sonic."

"Why is there purple creatures trying to kill me?"

"They're called cursens."

"Oh, Lets show 'em our moves!" Captain Falcon said in an enthusiastic way. Suddenly, a pink ball looking jumps off a tree and lands on Captain Falcon's head. He drops down and eats Captain Falcon. Ike and Ellen laughed until the pink ball spitted Captain Falcon out.

"I heard that, you little brat!" Ellen stops Captain Falcon from attempting to attack and slaps him in the face.

"Don't act like a child, we need to worry about the real crisis, the cursens." Ellen snapped.

"Hey look, it's Kirby!" Roy yelled. Suddenly, a fat itialian riding a motorcycle runs over a bunch of cursens and one of the them is getting dragged. he stops the motorcycle right in front of Roy.

"Wario? There's a cursen on your motorcycle! Get that thing away from me!" Roy snapped. Kirby walked over to the motorcyle then slaps the cursen and eats it. Roy gave Kirby a disgusted expression. Suddenly, everything turned pitch black. Ellen looks around and starts hearing a cursens footsteps. The cursen's eyes begin to glow white and walks over to Ike and tackles him. Wolf runs over to the cursen and claws him in the face and listens to the screetching. Wolf and Fang howls, then the cursen tackles both Wolf and Fang. Both of the wolves growled then they both bite the cursens arms off. The cursen's eyes stop glowing and falls next to Wolf and Fang. Wolf starts getting a vision that Lilinia will rule the world and kill all smashers and new friends, but he denied it. He looks around, seeing that the pitch blackness starts disappearing. Ellen was sitting down, looking like she was going to pass out. Ike walks over and sits next to Ellen.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just had a vision of Lilinia ruling the world, right after I got that vision I just suddenly feel lightheaded."

"Hey I had that vision too. Who else had that vision?"

"I think all of us had the vision." Marth sees a cursen right behind Rin and kills it before it tries to attack her.

"Thank you, Marth."

"You're welcome." Ellen no longer gets lightheaded and she and Ike gets up. Wolf looks around and sees a black castle from the other side of the dead forest.

"Oh wow, I think I just found Lilinia's castle. It's alot bigger then I thought." A cursen runs over to Samus and uses his fierce claws to break through Samus's armor. Samus kicks the cursen in the face and listens to his screetching. Kirby walks over and tries to eat the cursen, but the cursen quickly claws Kirby fiercely before he could make a move. Kirby screams in pain and falls. He slowly starts closing his eyes. Ellen watches Kirby die, and looks down. Another cursen, whose hiding behind Snake, steals an explosive device on him and throws it at Wario, Fox, and Sonic. Sonic quickly runs out of harms way and watches the device explode. Wario farts next to Fox which he had a very disgusted expression. Wario and Fox were covered with black dirt from the explosive device.

"I'm okay." Fox said while he coughs. Wario farts again and Fox moves away from him. The cursen steals a deadly explosive device and throws it at Wario and watches Wario explode. The cursen laughs like a physopath. Wolf and Fang runs over to the cursen and claws him to death.

"Okay, lets go to Lilinia's castle, and lets try to defeat her!"

"Shouldn't we have a plan?" Ike suggested. It went awkwardly silent for a moment.

"That could be very helpful."

"How about we split up? Wolf, Fang, Rin, Fox, Marth, Roy, Sheik and Sonic can kill the cursens while me, Ellen, Dark, Pit, Samus, and Snake look for keys to go into a castle?" Sheik starts transforming into a princess with long brown hair, a gown, and boots.

"Oh my god! What happened- oh hi Zelda." Snake grabs Zelda's arm and pulls her closer to him and watches a huge rock roll by.

"Oh, thank you Snake." Zelda starts blushing of how close she is to Snake.

"That rock that rolled by, I think the cursens did that, you know what else, I think we're ready to hit the castle and kick Lilinia's butt!" Dark yelled. Everyone cheers then they walk over to the castle with pride in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dead: 4<strong>


	5. Last Day before The Battle

"...How are going to open the fence of this castle?" Dark had a bored expression. Ellen walks over to the fence and pulls out a key then unlocks it and kicks open the fence. Dark starts smirking and everyone runs in. Two bodyguards, who were cursens, points their swords at everyone, but Rin burns both of the bodyguards. The bodyguards drop their swords and run off, screaming like little children. Wolf and Ike run over to the door to the castle and they both kick the door open. Everyone runs inside the castle, and they split up. Wolf, Fang, Rin, Marth, Roy, Fox, Zelda, and Sonic look for any cursens to attack while Ike, Ellen, Samus, Pit, Snake, and Dark look for keys. Roy draws his sword quickly and slices three cursen's heads off before they would attack him. Pit finds a hidden room and goes in. He finds key on a dark purple crystal-like shelf. He runs out and runs over to Ellen.

"I found a key."

"Great, do you think you can hold on to it without loosing it?"

"Of course."

"How many keys do you think there are?"

"According to what I researched, About three keys. Also, you see that big door?

"Yeah."

"Well, as you can see, there's three holes in it, so it looks like we need three keys."

"Okay." Marth gets tackled by five cursens. Rin burns the five cursens to death and walks over to Marth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." Rin helps Marth up and attacks two cursens next to them. Zelda uses her powerful magic to attack one of the cursens, but the cursen stabs Zelda in the stomache with his claws. Zelda screams and falls down. Roy watches as Zelda's pool of blood goes around her.

"No, I can't be done yet...I guess it's too late... Someone...tell Snake that I...love him..." Zelda closes her eyes and dies.

"ROY! BEHIND YOU!" Marth Yelled. Roy looks behind and ducks as the cursen tries to attack. He stabs the cursen's legs and pulls his sword out and punches the cursen down. Roy accidently breaks a wall and finds a key. He quickly grabs it runs over to Ellen and hands her the key.

"While I was killing cursens I kinda broke a wall and I found a key." Ellen grabs the key and puts it away.

"Okay, now we need just one more key."

"Oh, tell Snake that Zelda died, she told me to tell snake and I want you to tell Snake that Zelda's last words were that she loved him."

"Freakin' cursens." Dark finds a hidden room on the ceiling then goes in but can barely see anything because it was almost pitchblack. She bumps into something and sees a key fall to the floor. She quickly flies down to get the key, but a cursen grabs the key.

"Oh no you don't! Go to hell freakin' cursen!" Dark uses her special move on the cursen and watches the cursen fall and die. She quickly grabs the key before another cursen tries to grab the key.

"Guys! I got last key!" Dark hears Samus screaming from a cursen attacking him. "Uh oh, that's not good."

"HELP!" Samus gets stabbed in the face by a cursen. She almost instantly dies from the attack. Dark walks over to Samus then glances at the cursen and kills him before he tries to make another attack. Suddenly, she hears Pit screaming from several attacks.

"PIT!" Dark flies over to Pit as fast as she can, she uses one of her most powerful moves on the cursen and flies over to Pit, whose wings are torn up and has several deep gashes on his arms.

"Dark, I might not make it."

"Don't talk like that! It's just several gashes, I'm sure you can heal them."

"It's too late Dark..." Pit kisses Dark and pulls out the key and hands it to Dark. Dark takes the key and watches as Pit slams down and closes his eyes. Dark glares at three cursens and kills them all at once. She and Ellen walk over to the big door and use the keys to unlock it. The big door slowly opens, letting the rest of the survivors to walk in.

* * *

><p>Hello guys! Ok so like there's going to be one or two more chapters for this story, so...<p>

**Dead: 7**


	6. The Battle against Lilinia

Wolf and Ike were the first ones to walk into the big door. After they go in the rest of the survivors walk in as well. Lilinia was wearing a black gown with purple lines on the edges of her gown. She was sitting in a chair, holding a large, powerful staff.

"I see you weaklings have finally came." Lilinia evily chuckles until she sees everyone point their weapons at her. She uses her staff and black and purple magic quickly move to Fox's blaster which destroys it.

"My blaster!" Fox whined. Lilinia uses her staff again and this time, black and purple magic hits Fox. It instantly kills Fox and everyone, except Lilinia, gasps.

"Anyone want to end up like that weak, little Fox?" Lilinia laughs in an evil way. "Oh when you were looking me up with your pathetic laptop of yours, I believe I heard the comments you were saying, I am much powerful then you think, and I'll be your worst nightmare." Snake pulls out an explosive device and is about to throw it at Lilinia, but Ellen stops him to tell him something.

"Stop! I don't think Zelda would want you dead... Incase you haven't noticed, Zelda died, and She told Roy and told me to tell you that her last words were that she loved you. Oh, and Roy, Samus died." Ellen looks glances at Snake and Roy and then she looks down. Lilinia smirks as shes charging her staff for a very critical hit.

"If I were you I'd tell or do something about the loved ones, no one's going to live here for long."

"Why don't you just shut up!" Roy snapped. Lilinia uses her staff and black and purple magic hits Roy and Roy instantly dies.

"Roy!"

"Hurry up, hug, kiss, tell your last words to your loved ones..." Marth glances at Rin and kisses her. Lilinia rolls her eyes and sees Dark's rage. Ike glares at Lilinia then glances at Ellen.

"Uh, Ellen I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"If I die, I want you to remember that I...love you."

"I love you too." Ellen walks over to Ike and Kisses him.

"Okay... Time is up! Now it's time to die, all of you!" Lilinia presses a button and an unbreakable cage lands on Rin and Dark. Lilinia uses her staff which the magic breaks the floor and the cage goes onto a forever fall. Marth started charging at Lilinia, but Lilinia used her staff which the magic hits Marth and it instantly kills him. Snake throws explosive devices at Lilinia and it hits her, but Lilinia was unharmed. Fang runs over to Lilinia and tries to bite her, but fails. Lilinia pushes Fang away. Sonic runs back and fourth trying to distract Lilinia, but it doesn't work. She uses her staff and watches the magic hit Sonic, Fang, and Snake at once. They all scream in pain and Lilinia uses her staff which makes another big hole and Sonic, Fang, and Snake fall. Ike, Wolf, and Ellen's eyes were wide and watches as Lilinia gets up.

"I can tell by that look that you guys are scared. You can either... disappear, or die... your choice."

"We're not going to give up!"

"So your choice is to die then!" Lilinia gets up and slowly walks over to Wolf, Ike, and Ellen. Wolf runs over to Lilinia and steals her staff.

"Aha! What are you going to do now that your staff has been stolen" Lilinia uses dark magic which it hits Wolf. Wolf screams in pain and drops the staff. Lilinia walks over and picks up the staff and points it at Wolf.

"You really think I'm going to be useless without my staff, well you're wrong! I've been trained to use very deadly dark magic. If you really think I'd be so useless without my staff, then take this!" Lilinia uses her staff and dark magic hits Wolf intensly. Ike and Ellen gasp while Lilinia evily laughs.

"I guess it's just us two, and Lilinia." Ellen pulls out her blasters and shoots at Lilinia repeatedly. Lilinia uses her staff which the dark magic destroys Ellen's blasters. Ellen then draws her sword and charges at Lilinia. Lilinia steps off to the side and Ellen's attack misses. She uses her staff again and the dark magic destroys Ellen's sword. Ike charges at Lilinia, but Lilinia takes another step off the side and Ike's attack missed. Lilinia uses her staff again and uses it to destroy Ike's sword. Now, Ike and Ellen had no weapons.

"Looks like this is it." Ike runs over to Ellen and hugs her tightly. Ellen glares at Lilinia while she evily laughs. Lilinia's staff was low on energy, but she uses the rest of it's energy to attack Ike and Ellen. They both slide to a wall, and they glanced at eachother.

"Damn, I can't believe you killed everyone, you will not get away with it, someone will be able to defeat you someday..." Ellen closes her eyes, and slowly dies. Ike glares at Lilinia, but Lilinia uses her staff and hits Ike in the head with it, Ike instantly dies.

"No one will ever defeat me!"

_The End...?_

* * *

><p>Aw... everyone either died or disappeared, or did they? Anyways I tried to make this story as awesome as possible, anyways, hope ya enjoyed the story ;D<p> 


End file.
